Bashin Episode 03
The third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. It's Parents Day at Toaru Elementary school, and one of the rumored Nazo-Otona appears. Summary: Bashin watched Battle Spirits TV before school, and learned that his lucky card was Flame Dance. Aibou was surprised to see that Bashin's mother wasn't working, and was also dressed up. Bashin explained that it was Parents Day at school. A man in a suit was standing outside of Toaru Elementary, while inside, students were discussing the Nazo-Otona (mysterious adults), card battlers who give out X-rare cards if their defeated. Because one appeared at Tonari Elementary's Parent's Day, they wondered if one would come to Toaru too. Meganeko overheard their conversation. At school, Meganeko was teased by other students for only having her grandfather. Bashin stood up for her, which made his mother, who had been worried about his future, proud. This was only a small gleam of hope for her, as he soon fell asleep and started talking about Battle Spirits. Aibou snuck into the taxi to get a ride to school with Bashin's mother. He was locked in the car at first, but convinced Papa Navi, the car's AI navigation system, to let him out. While Bashin's class was out playing soccer, Card Sensei, who wanted to spend more time with Bashin's mother, invited her to have a private conference about Bashin's future. Aibou wandered the halls of Toaru Elementary, when he spotted the mysterious man from earlier. The man went into Bashin's locker and tried to take his cornerstone. Aibou interfered, but ended up trapped in Bashin's locker. Seeing him as well, Meganeko wondered if he was a Nazo-Otona. She tried to tell Bashin, but he was too concerned about stopping the conference to listen. Card Sensei had difficulty even starting up a conversation, and instead, showed Bashin's mother his pet turtle, Guraguri. Bashin soon appeared, demanding they stop the meeting, as his future was his own decision. Card Sensei, who wanted to go even further by having a home conference, allowed him a battle to decide the results. Bashin planned to win, using Flame Dance, until he realized he didn't have the card. He lost the match. Bashin headed to his locker before going home. There, he found Aibou, who explained what had happened earlier. Bashin chased after the man, wondering if he was a Nazo-Otona. This was correct, and he requested Bashin battle him in Isekai World. While waiting in the parking lot for Bashin, his mother began to discuss her concerns for Bashin, most notably that he would be the same as his father, who left them. Card Sensei attempted to cheer her up, by listing Bashin's strong points. Bashin won the match, receiving an X-rare card, The DragonEmperor Seigfried. When he finally returned, Meganeko reminded Card Sensei that he had to feed Guraguri. Bashin's mother already felt better about him, so canceled the conference, allowing him to take care of the turtle. Meganeko took a ride home with Bashin, and tried to tell him about the Nazo-Otona again. Bashin showed her the card he'd received in response. Matches: Bashin vs. Card Sensei Turn 13 (Bashin) -On Bashin's field is Eyeburn, 2 Rokceratops, and Metalburn. On Card Sensei's field is 3 Fenrircannon and Elephantite. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. -Card Sensei blocks with Elephantite. -Bashin plays 2 Offensive Aura. His attacking spirits get +4000 BP total. -Card Sensei plays 2 Defensive Aura. His blocking spirts get +6000 BP total. Metalburn is destroyed. Turn 14 (Card Sensei) -Card Sensei summons Elephantite. -Card Sensei attacks with Fenrircannon. -Bashin blocks with Eyeburn. Eyeburn is destroyed. -Card Sensei attacks with Elephantite. -Bashin blocks with Rokceratops. Rokceratops is destroyed. -Card Sensei attacks with Fenrircannon. -Bashin blocks with Rokceratops. Rokceratops is destroyed. -Card Sensei attacks with his two remaining spirits. Bashin's life is bought to zero. Winner: Card Sensei Bashin vs. Nazo-Otona (Number Nine) Turn 1 (Bashin) -Bashin summons Eyeburn Turn 2 (Nazo-Otona) -Nazo-Otona summons Rokceratops Turn 8 (Nazo-Otona) -On Bashin's field is Eyeburn, 2 Metalburn and Taurusknight. On the Nazo-Otona's field is Taurusknight, Metalburn and Goradon. -Nazo-Otona summons Eyeburn. -Nazo-Otona plays Offensive Aura. His attacking spirits get +2000 BP. -Nazo-Otona attacks with Taurusknight. -Bashin blocks with Eyeburn. Eyeburn is destroyed. -Nazo-Otona attacks with Metalburn. Bashin blocks with Metalburn. Bashin's Metalburn is destroyed. -Nazo-Otona attacks with Goradon. -Bashin blocks with Metalburn. Metalburn is destroyed. Turn 9 (Bashin) -Bashin plays Double Draw. -Bashin plays Flame Tempest. All spirits with 3000 BP or less are destroyed. -Bashin summons Goradon. -Goradon attacks. -Nazo-Otona takes the last life. Winner: Bashin Battle Spirits Lecture Segment: The featured card is The DragonEmperor Siegfried. Cards Used: Red: BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-013: Taurusknight BS01-100: The Ruby Sun (Seen in Bashin's hand) BS01-116: Offensive Aura BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-122: Flame Tempest White: BS01-080: Fenrircannon BS01-085: Elephantite BS01-145: Defensive Aura Episode Cast: Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Nazo-Otona (Number Nine)- Taiten Kusunoki Grandpa- Toshihide Tsuchiya Papa Navi- Tomoyuki Shimura Female Announcer- Misato Fukuen Bouzu- Kumiko Higa Futoshi- Akiko Kimura Student A- Ai Horanai Student B- Mika Matsuoka Student C- Anri Katsu Student D- Tsubasa Yonaga Main Staff: Script: Masahiro Yokotani Storyboard: Hideaki Oba Episode Director: Kiyoshi Maruyama Animation Director: Yoshikatsu Inoue, Makoto Matsui, Noritomo Hattori Trivia: *Because this episode came before the introduction of Numbers Elite as a whole, Number Nine is simply referred to as (and credited as) Nazo-Otona. *Bashin is seen with a red nexus card in his hand in this episode. This is notable, because in Episode 5, he seems to not know what nexus cards do. Either it was an error, or Bashin is just that clueless. Sadly, the second option is possible. *This marks the first time an X-rare card is seen. *The DragonEmperor Siegfried is also the first X-rare acquired by Dan Bashin, the second anime's protagonist. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin